¿ENCUENTRO CASUAL?
by Gianny 17
Summary: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY


**¿ENCUENTRO CASUAL?**

 **Gianny 17**

 _ **SEGUIMOS CON LOS ONE SHOT POR EL MES DE TERRY...BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

Terrence Grandchéster se había mudado aquel complejo de modernos departamentos hace ya 8 meses, su nuevo trabajo se lo permitía además de haber adquirido un moderno deportivo que dejaba a más de una con ganas de subirse en él.

No negaba que su nueva vida le agradaba su esfuerzo le estaba dando frutos y muy buenos, el haber crecido en un pequeño pueblo con reducidas oportunidades lo había impulsado a hacerse un camino por sí solo, no se avergonzaba de su pasado pero estaba orgullo de lograr lo que se había planificado desde muy pequeño. Ser un corredor de bolsa con su astucia y a su edad había sido la bendición para la empresa que laboraba y no habían dudado en contratarlo y recompensarlo por su desempeño.

Y precisamente para retribuir el apoyo brindado por amigos, colegas y familia, Terry había organizado en su piso una reunión por su onomástico, aquella fiesta iba a dejar mucho que contar por días.

Se había contratado servicio de atención, además de un exótico buffet, barra abierta y para los más juergueros cerveza a litros, después de asearse y vestirse con un casual conjunto masculino Terry salió no sin antes echar una mirada a través del balcón del piso, soltando un suspiro fue a recibir a sus invitados que empezaron a llegar, tras recibir calurosos abrazos y coquetos besos de hermosas señoritas poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar, pronto la música las risas y los brindis no pararon de llenar el departamento.

Cansado y algo mareado Terry se dirigió hacia el balcón del departamento donde sin saber por qué motivo de forma cautelosa dirigió su mirada hacia el departamento de al frente ¿Qué había esperado encontrar? ...sintiéndose decepcionado al hallarlo oscuro sacudió la cabeza y tras soltar un suspiro se volvió adentrar al suyo pero no siendo su destino sus invitados sino la puerta que lo llevaría hacia el espacioso techo del edificio.

Una vez ahí de su bolsillo de su pantalón saco una hermosa cigarrera plateada extrayendo de ella el delicado cigarrillo que no demoro en colocarlo en su boca y encenderlo para calmar la molestia que llevaba dentro.

-Eres un tonto.- Dijo en voz alta mientras expulsaba el humo lentamente.- Como si va estar ahí cada vez que tú te lo plantees

Mirando la noche estrellada y sintiendo el frio que poco a poco lo rodeaba lanzo el resto del cigarro al suelo para luego aplastarlo.

-Terrence Grandchester si te ibas sentir así la hubieras invitado.- se recrimino mientras miraba las estrellas

De pronto escucho una risa oculta y poniéndose alerta busco a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al responsable, al no hallarlo se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- Al ver que nadie respondía y algo irritado al sentirse espiado volvió a cuestionar .- Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas y más aun esconderse y no dar la cara al verse descubierto.

-No sabía que estabas conversando, hasta donde yo lo vi solo hablabas contigo mismo.- Dijo la suave voz.- Además no te espiaba tu llegaste interrumpiendo mi momento de paz.- La sensual figura de la joven se fue dejando ver, dejando a Terry pasmado con lo que veía.- Eres tú el intruso.- se defendió la joven mientras se coloca frente a él.

Terry había esperado toda la tarde y hasta hace unos momentos poder verla pero ahora se encontraba frente a él hablándole en unos diminutos shorts con un coqueto y delicado top rosa, la observo detenidamente y sintió como aquel calor que venía sintiendo desde que llego aquel sitio lo volvía inundar, conteniendo las ganas de tocar su piel se atrevió a enfrentarla

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, este lugar no tiene nada que ver con el lugar en el que vives?.- La vio fruncir el ceño y hacer un puchero que le pareció lo más sexi jamás antes visto.

-No recuerdo que el contrato que se firma te haga dueño de esta parte.- Le respondió mientras fingía molestia.- Además lo que haga a ti no te importa.- La vio levantar la mano y sacudir su rubia cabellera , sin poder contener su gusto se atrevió a dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa

-Vaya que eres pecosa no me había dado cuenta.- Le fémina abrió los ojos sorprendía y sin poder controlarlo sus delicadas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Vaya que eres observador y además imprudente.- Se defendió

-¿Imprudente?¿Porque? .- Le dijo fingiendo inocencia.- Solo digo la verdad

-¿Observando los defectos de los demás?.

-No lo considero un defecto...al contrario, me gustan

-Oh tu sí que no tienes remedio.- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.- ¿Así eres con todas?

-Solo con las pecosas.- Dijo divertido, la joven respingo su pequeña nariz

-¿Ese ruido de abajo lo provocaste tú?.- Haciendo referencia a la reunión que había abandonado hace ya varios minutos.

-Algo ...es una reunión tranquila y divertida de amigos

-Si claro.- Lo dijo con ironía.- No debe ser muy divertida si estás aquí ...divirtiéndote conmigo.- Aquella afirmación le lleno la cabeza de millones de imágenes, imágenes que habían interrumpido sus apacibles sueños durante varias noches...el divirtiéndose con ella.

La había conocido el mismo día que se mudó a su piso, la había visto en la entrada de aquel complejo con un bello vestido blanco que lo dejo deslumbrado con su belleza y más aún cuando observo el bello color de sus ojos, desde ahí no había podido dejar de pensar el ella, la buscaba con la miraba y trataba de coincidir en los pasillos. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que aquella sirena vivía frente a su departamento, verla pasar por el ventanal del balcón era su gloria, había grabado cada una de sus formas, sus gestos inclusive sus actividades de ocioso que realizaba en su hogar.

Había escuchado su nombre cuando uno de sus amigos la fue a recoger en la entrada del lugar y había averiguado sus apellidos con algún empleado.

-¿Deseas ir?.- le dijo mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-¿Por qué lo haría?.- Le dijo mirándolo.

-Es mi cumpleaños y hablar contigo seria ...algo divertido.

Ella lo miro detenidamente y luego miro su ropa

-No, no creo que sea posible pero de todos modos gracias

-¿Segura?...mira que a mí no me importaría conocerte un poco más.- La mujer sonrió de tal modo que Terry sintió como lo deslumbrada con aquello.

-Vaya honor que me concedes pero no, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y no puedo llegar tarde ...así que ...para una próxima

-Muy bien ...una `próxima será entonces. – Sin decir más le extendió la mano y algo confundido la rubia la tomo escuchando.- Un gusto haber hablado contigo...Candy.- Tras llenarse de sorpresa al saberse conocido su nombre la rubia simplemente le dedico una sonrisa

-Igual.

Soltó su mano casi de inmediato se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a sus amigos, pero a unos cuantos metros de llegar escucho a sus espaldas...

-Terry .- Este al voltearse igualmente sorprendido vio como Candy apenas a unos pasos de él le lanzaba un pequeño objeto que al cogerlo se dio con la sorpresa que se trataba de su dulce favorito .- Feliz cumpleaños .- Le dijo la chica que se encontraba frente a él y este al levantar la vista hacia ella se topó con los suaves y delicados labios de ella, por la sorpresa demoro en corresponder pero casi de inmediato la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra el besándola con delicadeza.

Una vez libre la chica de dirigió hacia la salida y tras detenerse un momento dijo

-Hasta una próxima.- Con una risilla le guiño uno de sus verdes ojos y se marchó dejando a Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hasta mañana pequeña pecosa, porque la casualidad de hoy no me la creo. – Se dijo mientras se acomodaba sus ropas y seguía el mismo camino que su sirena había tomado minutos antes .

 **FIN**


End file.
